Bringing up Baby Together - The First Year
by Twochicks
Summary: Sequel to 'A Baby Together'. How will Molly and Charles survive the trials and tribulations of bringing up their daughter Mia together in the first year?
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Hello all.**

 **Thank you very much for your kind reviews for 'A Baby Together'. I'm back with the beginnings of another story I'm afraid. I've realised I quite miss not writing about Major and Mrs James and their life together. This first chapter follows on immediately from the epilogue of 'A Baby Together'. Again there's unlikely to be any angst or drama in this, it will probably just be the trials and tribulations of parenthood (as one reader suggested previously - thank you) and our hero and heroine will still be loved up. Please let me know if there is any interest and whether it's worth pursuing. Sorry about the title again - but naff titles for me are a speciality it seems. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjo** **y.**

 **The usual word of warning - some swearing.**

15th October 2018 - Afternoon (Mia - 3 days old)

Molly placed the changing bag and baby carrier in the boot of the Audi, closed the lid and moved towards the front passenger door, passing Charles as she did so. He was leaning into the rear of the car, struggling to fix Mia's car seat securely in place and swearing loudly.

"Thought we agreed just now that we were gonna mind our Ps an' Qs in front of baby girl."

Charles didn't look up, but Molly could hear the irritation in his voice as he responded. "She's asleep. It doesn't count!"

"Is that a fact? - I'll remind you of that then the next time you moan or raise your eyebrows at me Stern Face."

"Whatever..." He mumbled, cursing again, this time quietly under his breath. "For fuck's sake these bloody things haven't got any easier since Sam was a baby."

Molly opened the front passenger door, sat down in the seat and fastened her own seat belt, then turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"Remind me again why we ain't taking the pushchair?" she asked, playing the innocent.

He paused in his efforts, predictably rising to the bait, looking up at Molly. Detecting a faint twinkle in her eye, he sighed heavily and glared at her briefly. "You know why. It's going back. If we use it, the shop won't exchange it."

"Well, you do realise that the car seat came with the push chair? THAT'S WHY it's called a travel system." There was a slight edge of sarcasm to her voice.

"Yes I DO know Molls - THAT'S WHY I haven't cut the label off and why I'm not planning on taking it out of the car - they won't realise we've used it." He breathed through gritted teeth.

Molly glanced at their newborn daughter sleeping peacefully in the seat oblivious to her parents' 'conversation'. "Let's hope she don't throw up breast milk all over it then."

At that Charles issued a string of expletives, undid the seat belt and stepped back out of the car. Molly watched him stomp back up the drive towards the house carrying the car seat with him, with Mia still fast asleep in it. "What you doing now?" She called out.

He didn't answer, instead disappearing into the house with Mia. Five minutes later though, he re-emerged from the house carrying Mia in the car seat, opened the rear car door and began the lengthy process of fastening the car seat into the car again. Molly turned again to look, her eyes widening as she noticed he'd covered the entire car seat and straps with some muslin squares he'd evidently cut to fit. Mia lay sleeping oblivious.

"Charles James, you are something else!" Molly threw at him as he got into the driver's seat.

"Needs must Molly James, needs must!" He countered reaching across for his seatbelt.

...

"So where we going then?" Molly asked, absentmindly toying with her new eternity ring, as Charles put the car into reverse and backed it up the driveway.

He stopped the Audi, waiting for a neighbour's passing car. "Thought we'd pop into Amesbury, have a walk along the river if you're up to it, then grab a drink in the coffee shop. That ok with you?"

"Sounds good, but I made you a flask of coffee, it's in the boot."

"You did?" He leaned towards her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Knew there was a reason I married you!"

"I may have bought a packet of biscuits an' all."

"Digestives?"

She grinned, nodding at him and he beamed back at her, before stealing another kiss.

"You know how to spoil me Dawesy!"

"So does this mean I'm in your good books again Bossman?"

"You're always in my good books."

"So if I'm always in your good books you're gonna let me keep the pushchair, right?"

"Wrong!" He returned, before checking the road again for traffic and reversing out into it.

...

Charles parked up just off the high street. They both glanced over their shoulder to find Mia still fast asleep in the rear of the car.

"So whose gonna carry her - me or you?"

"Me obviously..." Charles' voice trailed off as he looked down at Molly's chest. "She snuggles into those boobs and she'll be waking up thinking the milk bar is open for business already."

"Oi!" Molly poked her tongue out at him, not exactly amused.

"Sorry Molls. Joking apart, I'll carry her - I don't want you overdoing things ok?"

"Ok."

...

Having secured Mia in the baby carrier strapped against his chest, Charles set off towards the high street; Molly following. She called out to him, struggling to keep up with his long strides, as he took a different direction to the one she'd anticipated. "Thought we were gonna walk down by the river?"

He paused, allowing her to catch up, then took her small hand in his as she drew level with him.

"We are. Just want to show you something first. Come on." He slowed his pace to fit in with hers, allowing for the fact that she hadn't long given birth. His steps took them to a family run estate agent towards the far end of Salisbury Street. He paused in front of the window, his eyes drawn to a photograph of a picture-perfect chocolate box cottage. She followed his gaze and he pointed it out to her.

"This caught my eye this morning. What d'you think?" He turned to look at her, smiling at the expression on her face as she took in the image. The property was beautiful and they both knew it.

"I...I think it's gorgeous but..."

"But what?"

"Well..." She shrugged her shoulders, "We already have a home."

"Molly we live in a married army quarter, it's not the same."

"So what are you saying Charles?" Her eyes searched his.

"I'm saying I think we should think about buying our own place, having our own home."

"What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden. I've been thinking about it for a while. Think it's about time we put down some roots."

She couldn't help but smirk, "What this from a man whose always loved living out of a bergen?"

He frowned slightly, "You know that's not exactly the case anymore."

"What about when we get posted elsewhere?"

"Then we rent out whatever we buy. But at least we'll always have somewhere that's ours and we can call home. And this is a good location - especially if I take a desk job at Army HQ one day..." She raised an eyebrow at that, but he ignored her and carried on talking. "Besides it will be an investment hopefully."

She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating his answers, then looked back at the particulars in the window, her mind beginning to go into overdrive. She pressed her hand flat against the pain of glass near the photograph. "Can we afford it?" she mooted cautiously.

"Yes." He saw a look of uncertainty flash across her face and placed a hand on her chin, tilting her face up so that his eyes meet hers again. "Absolutely - 100% yes," he asserted resolutely.

She wasn't convinced. "What even allowing for the maintenance you pay Rebecca?"

He rolled his eyes, "Molly, she's getting remarried at Christmas remember? The spousal maintenance will stop, I'll only be paying child maintenance soon."

"But..."

"But nothing...So are you going in to get the details or shall I?"

Molly needed no second bidding, opening the door to the estate agents and stepping inside. Charles stood waiting outside, his hands holding onto Mia's little legs encased in a babygrow as they dangled down either side of the baby carrier. He planted a brief kiss on the top of Mia's head. "Knew your mum would like it Mia, keep your fingers crossed baby girl that the ceilings aren't too low," he whispered. Minutes later, Molly returned, details in hand. "They wanna know if we'd like a viewing. I said we'd get back to them."

"Good," he took her free hand in his again, holding her close as they crossed the road and headed for the river.

They began their walk, just past the bridge along the tow path, negociating a number of weeping willows on the river bank. Ten minutes in, they came to a wooden stile in a gap in the hedgerow, beyond which was a public footpath and a field. The field was framed by woodland, the trees being painted in the crisp, golden and scarlet leaves of Autumn. It was a perfect spot for a rest. "You ok?" Charles asked, conscious that Molly's pace had slowed. "Do you want to sit down over there for a bit?"

She nodded, the aches and pains she'd been suffering on and off after giving birth having knotched up a gear since beginning the walk. He clambered over the stile with Mia and Molly followed, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Molly are you in pain?" He asked as he helped her down the other side, his voice laced with concern.

It was no use fibbing, he was looking at her intently and he'd see right through her."A little," she breathed.

He took the picnic rug she'd brought from her and knelt down, holding onto Mia firmly as he spread the rug out onto the grass in sight of the towpath. He offered Molly his hand again, "Come on, sit down."

She did as he asked, settling herself down as comfortably as she could. She glanced over at Mia, still snuggled in against Charles' chest, and reached out to stroke her tiny hand. "D'you think she's warm enough?"

Charles wriggled two fingers into the baby carrier, slipping them inside Mia's clothing, feeling the back of her neck. "Yes, she's fine."

"She's gonna need feeding again in a minute." Molly proffered resignedly.

"Molly she's sound asleep. Make the most of it. You need a rest." Charles said, somewhat firmly.

Molly leaned back, stretching her legs out in front of her and closing her eyes, relishing in the afternoon sun on her face; it being unusually warm for mid-October. "Yes Boss," she smiled, unable or unwilling to argue for once. He wasn't sure which. She felt him move closer to her, his hand encircling her waist as he sat beside her sideways on, pulling her close. Almost immediately, his hand instinctively began to massage her lower abdomen gently. "Mmm, that feels good," she whispered, as her head rested against him. "How come you always know how to make me feel better?"

He murmured into her hair, smiling as he inhaled the faint smell of baby shampoo she'd washed it with that morning. "Told you earlier...you're easy!" Pausing his hand on her waist, he prepared himself for a mouthful. It didn't come. Her eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head to look up at him. "Only for you," she whispered instead. He leaned in, kissing the end of her nose affectionately, before his lips found hers. They were slightly moist and soft beneath his and she parted them, allowing him access. He moaned quietly into her mouth, savouring the sweetness of her again, before his tongue sought hers deepening the kiss.

Unfortunately for them both, Mia began to whimper and wriggle slightly beneath them. They parted company reluctantly, resting their foreheads together momentarily before both glancing at Mia still snuggled in the baby carrier. She was bobbing her head, instinctively rooting. Molly sat upright and adjusted her clothing, surreptitiously removing the cabbage leaves she'd placed in her bra earlier. Charles in turn beginning to lift their daughter carefully out of the baby carrier. Within seconds he'd transferred Mia into Molly's arms. He took off the baby carrier, putting it next to the changing bag, before stretching out on his side opposite Molly; his arm bent at the elbow, his hand supporting his head. He watched them both, committing the moment to memory, a warm feeling of contentment spreading through him. Mia was cradled in Molly's arms, happily nursing at Molly's breast, no problem with latching on this time, whilst Molly smoothed her daughter's hair with her left hand, clearly relieved. The stones in her eternity and engagement rings sparkled in the late October sun as Molly cupped the back of her daughter's head in her hand. She whispered softly to Mia, pausing to kiss the top of her head from time to time, unaware of Charles' eyes on her. After a while, she shifted Mia around in her arms to her other breast and glanced up finally catching his eye.

"What?" she asked, curious.

"Nothing. Just estactically happy that's all." He grinned, a sense of complete and utter joy radiating from him.

"Me too," she grinned back unreservedly. "Are we allowed to be this happy?"

"Yep definitely." He sat up beside her, pressing his lips to her forehead briefly, before reaching out for her left hand. He held it in his, caressing her ring finger tenderly and touching the eternity ring he'd just given her.

"We've come a long way Dawesy," He ventured, his voice husky with emotion. For the second time that day, a single tear trickled down his cheek. He looked up at her and she smiled at him, "God, you're a soppy bugger at times Major!" His smile matched hers, as he pulled himself together. "Only for you," he laughed, his words an echo of hers just a short while ago. "You hungry?"

"Nah, could do with a drink though." She gestured towards the changing bag with her free hand. "There's a bottle of water in there ...oh and your coffee." He reached for the bag, grabbed the water and undid the lid, before passing it to Molly. She smiled gratefully at him and took a sip.

"Biscuit?" he offered, as he located the packet and opened it.

"No thanks," she said, smiling at him as he dunked one in the thermos cup of coffee he'd poured himself. He caught her eye this time.

"What?"

"Who'd have thought five years down the line you'd be dunking a digestive in your precious coffee?"

"Yeah well, that's your influence Molls!"

"Hmm all my best habits have rubbed off on you which is just as well seeing as you were a right old Rupert when I first met you."

"Er less of the old thanks Mrs James!"

Mia finished feeding and he took her from Molly cuddling her to his shoulder, in order to wind her. He supported her with his right arm whilst stroking and patting her back with his free hand. Molly adjusted her clothing again and grabbed the changing bag, withdrawing the estate agent's particulars she'd placed in there earlier. She snuggled in next to Charles so that they could both see them. They sat in a companiable silence, pouring over the details together. Eventually, Charles spoke,"So what d'you reckon? D'you want to make an appointment to view it?" Molly nodded immediately, already more than a little in love with it.

"It needs some work doing to it but hopefully nothing this Rupert can't handle... Molly?" He prompted, having missed her earlier gesture and unaware that in her mind they were half way to moving in. "Yes it's lovely, though I wouldn't say no to a new kitchen," she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Oh an' one of those range cooker thingys like your mum's got." She half joked.

"Dream on Dawesy!"

"Well can we at least have a roll top bath? I love 'em."

He didn't want to put a dampener on her enthusiasm, but at the same time he knew he ought to mention a potential problem. "Don't get carried away. It's got to pass the James family test first."

He watched her visibly slump beside him.

"What test?" she asked nervously.

"The height test. I'm gonna have to check out the height of the ceilings first, don't fancy a crooked neck from stooping the whole time or a bang to the head if the ceilings or these beams in the kitchen are too low."

"Oh I dunno - sure we can work something out?"

"What d'you have in mind half-pint?" He joked whilst altering Mia's position aware that she'd drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. He nestled her head comfortably in the crook of his elbow as he supported her bottom with his hand. Dropping a kiss down on to her button nose, he was rewarded with a reflex smile.

Molly, meanwhile, ignored his jibe. "Well..." She turned to the last page, pointing to a photograph of the garden. "Sam, Mia and me can have a bedroom each and we can convert this outbuilding here for you."

Charles placed a thumb on his chin, tapping his mouth with his forefingers as if giving due consideration to her suggestion. "Hmm my own den...that might just work...wouldn't have to put up with your insults for one thing...oh and your nagging for another." She elbowed his arm sharply without warning and he feigned injury, straining his voice as he spoke. "Actually...on second thoughts...it wouldn't work at all."

"Why not?"

He recovered his 'composure' and continued. "I'd miss your body too much. Especially when you press it into mine when you're feeling all 'thing'. You know first thing in the morning, last thing at night, in the early hours, mid afternoon, late morning, early evening, late..."

"Ok, ok, I get the picture," She hissed, blushing bright red, as an elderly couple walked passed glancing in their direction.

He continued to tease her, raising his voice up an octive, revelling in her discomfort. "And our options as to venue would be extremely limited if we could only fit a bed in there. That outbuilding doesn't look very big. There'd be no doing it on the kitchen table, on the sofa, on the rug by the fire, in the shower, up against the kitchen work top, in the bath, up against the console table in the hallway, on the stairs and last but not least..."

"Charles stop!" Molly cried out, by now mortified. "We've never done it on the stairs." She insisted, desperately trying to distract him from mentioning the one place they'd done it in the early days of moving in together that she was so very, very embarrassed about - on account of the fact that they'd almost been caught in the act by his parents arriving earlier than expected for a BBQ one Sunday.

"Really? I thought we had."

"No, we made it to the landing, if you remember rightly."

"Oh yeah," he nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief as he appeared to have forgotten. Her relief, turning to despair seconds later, as he began to snigger.

"Well what about that time when we..."

"Charles if you EVER want to get into my knickers again, I suggest you put a lid on it RIGHT NOW!" She practically screamed at him, before slamming her head against his upper arm in embarrassment having clocked a couple of cyclists riding passed when it was too late. They were laughing loudly, obviously having overheard Molly's outcry. She could feel Charles' shoulders shake, as he too began to chuckle. Mia was oblivious to it all, still fast asleep snuggled in against her dad."God I hate you sometimes!" Molly mumbled, desperately trying to quell a bubble of laughter that was building up inside her, as she too saw the funny side. She raised her head to look at him, frowning in mock horror as he continued to snigger. "You know what Charles James? With or without low ceilings - an outbuilding conversion sounds like a bleedin' brilliant idea. That way I can get away from you an' all!"

...

A/N P.S I've never been to Amesbury, Wilts, so apologies if my very brief description of the area by the river is all wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all - here's the next chapter.**

 **(The usual warning - contains swearing.)**

 **Tuesday - 16th October 2014 - Mia 4 days old**

 **Morning**

Molly awoke the following morning feeling more than a little sleep-deprived. The previous night having been disturbed by Mia frequently; a seemingly never ending cycle of her waking up, crying, feeding, being winded, falling asleep and being placed back in the cot - with very little sleep for her parents in between rounds. Charles had kept Molly company throughout much of the night, staying awake whilst she fed their daughter and helping out the only way he could - winding Mia and changing her nappy when needed. The pair of them only really getting some decent shut eye when Mia finally settled just before 6.00am.

Molly's eyes were automatically drawn to the cot before turning to Charles' side of the bed, both spaces were empty, the sheets crumpled where they'd been. She rubbed her eyes and sat up before turning back the duvet and swinging her legs out of bed, gingerly placing first one foot on the floor then the other.

"What a night!" she muttered to herself, leaning forward and holding her head in her hands. She massaged her scalp and forehead trying to ease the dull ache caused by the lack of sleep. She stood up yawning and stretched groggily. The movement causing her to wince slightly as it hit her that she ached all over. Shuffling over towards the bedroom door, she grabbed her dressing gown on the way throwing it on over her nightdress. As she blearily made her way downstairs, she hugged her arms across her chest conscious that her breasts were tender and engorged again. Although unaware of the time, judging by the fullness of her breasts, she figured it must be a few hours or so since she'd last fed Mia.

She found Charles, Mia and Sam in the kitchen. Both Charles and Sam were already dressed; Charles in jeans and a checked shirt, Sam in his school uniform. Mia was still in her sleepsuit from the night before being cuddled by her brother Sam, her head resting on his shoulder, as he sat at the kitchen table. He was stifling a yawn whilst patting Mia on the back attempting to wind her. The remains of some expressed breast milk in a bottle stood on the table top in front of him. It was evident that Sam had been bottle feeding Mia. His bowl of coco pops and glass of orange juice remained untouched on the table; Charles being occupied, engaged in conversation with someone on the phone. He smiled warmly at Molly, gesturing for her to sit down and she padded over to Sam, dropping a brief kiss down on the top of his head before taking a seat beside him.

"Thanks Scamp," she murmured, smiling at him, as he proceeded to carefully prop Mia up on his lap, a hand supporting her chin as he'd been shown - taking his big brother responsibilities extremely seriously. Molly stroked Mia's hand gently, before reaching for the mug of tea Charles had just set down in front of her. She glanced over at him, half listening whilst sipping the tea.

"Ok that's great. I'll drop Sam off at the museum then as soon as I can. Thanks again." He ended the call, putting the phone back on its base on the windowsill, before turning his attention to his wife.

"Sam's housemaster..." he explained, "Sam's meant to be on a school trip today and we're er...late. We all overslept."

Molly glanced at the clock, noting that it was already 9.30. She felt a stab of guilt, knowing she'd forgotten all about it and that Sam was meant to be in school at 8.45am. "I'm so sorry Sam. Did Mia's crying wake you up in the night?"

"Yeah but it's ok Molls, she's worth it." Sam beamed at Molly before planting a kiss on Mia's head. Molly's heart soared; Sam's affection reinforcing that he adored his baby sister and that he was already proving to be the caring big brother Molly and Charles had hoped he'd be. Her thoughts returned to the previous evening. They'd picked Sam up after their walk by the river as planned and bought him back to stay over. He'd been attentive and loving to his baby sister cuddling her at every opportunity and quietly singing her nursery rhymes. The latter being when he thought no-one was around. Aged 12, he was on the cusp of puberty. Whilst it meant certain things in his eyes weren't 'cool', he hadn't yet entered the realms of being a moody teenager. It also meant he'd accepted his half-sister with open arms. Molly made a mental note to give him some extra pocket money before he left, knowing that he was saving for yet another nerf gun to add to his collection.

Charles interrupted her musings, addressing his son. "I'll drive you straight to the museum as soon as you've finished breakfast ok Scamp. The coach has already left school. Hopefully you won't miss too much. Just don't tell your mum, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it!"

Sam nodded grinning, his expression though turning to one of mild horror as Mia burped loudly and dribbled regurgitated milk all over his hand. "Er Molls, d'you want to take her now?" He held his sister out at arms' length and Molly took her from him, suppressing a wry smile at Sam's obvious discomfort. His brotherly duties not extending to dealing with possetting siblings it seemed. He wiped his hand on a muslin square then resumed eating his breakfast. Mia snuggled into her mum's arms happily, sleepy and content from the feed, whilst Molly squirmed slightly, conscious that her breasts were throbbing and beginning to ooze milk, an automatic reaction to having her daughter at such close quarters. It wasn't long before her breast pads were saturated.

"You ok?" Charles asked, noting with concern his wife wincing briefly.

"I ...er... can you just hold her a minute?" Molly didn't wait for an answer, passing Mia over to Charles, before disappearing out of the kitchen momentarily. She returned minutes later, having placed a couple of fresh breast pads down her bra. Her arms tentatively crossed her chest trying to ease the discomfort she felt. Sam was finishing his breakfast whilst Charles cuddled Mia. Charles eyed Molly curiously, taking in her flushed appearance.

"I'm fine," Molly responded to his questioning stance, but the slight frown etched on her brow betrayed her and he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say the milk bar's open for business, but I don't appear to have a customer," she hissed at him, gesturing to the now sleeping form in his arms.

"Oh shit, sorry. I should have thought. I just didn't want to wake you, you had such a rough night."

"Yeah well we all did it seems, " she shrugged her shoulders, glancing over at Sam. He was supporting his head with one hand, his elbow on the table, and rubbing his eyes with the other. "Looks like someone's gonna be asleep in a minute. You'd better get going."

...

Ten minutes later, Molly stood by the passenger side of Charles' car. The slight chill in the autumnal air causing her to pull the dressing gown tighter around her and she knocked on the window beckoning Sam to open it. He did so and she leaned in planting a quick peck on his cheek, before surreptitiously handing him a tenner. "Have a good day Scamp. See you on Sunday ok."

"Thanks Molls," he grinned at the unexpected gift and pocketed it, before reaching over his shoulder to grab his seat belt, pulling it across him and clicking it into place. Molly glanced over at Charles, relieved that he hadn't clocked the 'donation', knowing that he'd only grumble that she was spoiling Sam.

"How long d'you think you'll be?

"An hour tops, most of the traffic will be gone by now - the benefit of having over-slept," he winked, before proceeding to yawn and turn the ignition on.

"Ok, see you later." She stepped back, allowing Charles to reverse down the driveway, and blew Sam a kiss. As Charles drove off out of sight, she turned around and walked slowly back into the house.

...

As it happened, Charles didn't return home until 11.45am, nearly an hour later than he said he'd be. He found his wife and daughter in the lounge; Molly still in her dressing gown pacing the room; Mia still in her sleepsuit on her back in the Moses basket. Both of them crying.

Molly detected his presence, looking up at him, her tone instantly accusing, "Where the hell have you been?"

He chose to ignore her, striding towards the moses basket instead. As he reached it, he dropped to his knees, immediately lifting his daughter out of it. She was wailing hysterically, her features scrunched up, her face practically purple. He snuggled her in his arms, placing a finger in her mouth which she immediately began to suck on, before stopping and crying again.

Charles finally looked across at his wife, she was pale, her eyes red-rimmed and still pacing, almost trancelike. "Molly, she's hungry. You really need to feed her," he urged as he closed the gap between them, and placed a hand on her shoulder stilling her.

"Don't you think I've bleedin' well tried!" She practically spat at him, her irritation evident.

He didn't retaliate, figuring it was her tiredness talking. His tone softened, reflecting his obvious concern. "What's up? Won't she latch on again?"

"No, she's tried bless her heart," Molly sniffed, her chin trembling, as tears of frustration ran down her face, "but...but my boobs feel like they're gonna explode and to add insult to injury my nipples have cracked!"

Charles automatically grimaced in sympathy. "Did you try expressing some milk off?"

"Yeah, when she was asleep, but it's only made them worse. They're more swollen than ever." She began to sob now, drowning out Mia's cries.

He pulled Molly into his hold, wrapping his arms around them both, kissing the top of her head. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry," he murmured into her tangled mane. She relaxed slightly, her sobs subsiding, taking comfort in the fact that at least he was home again with her.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you," she conceded eventually, her voice muffled against his chest.

His fingers found her chin and he tilted her head up to look at him, brushing her lips tenderly with his, "It doesn't matter Molls." He began to rock Mia gently in his arms. "I'll try and get her off to sleep for a while. You go and have a warm bath. It might help or failing that we could always revert to plan A."

Molly watched in amazement as Mia's cries began to subside and she began to drift off, lulled into sleep by the soothing rocking of her father's arms.

Charles sat down on the sofa, Mia nestled up against the warmth of his chest. Molly followed his lead, sitting down beside him.

"Look at you. You some kind of baby whisperer?" she smiled, through her tears, and he shrugged his shoulders, grinning back at her.

"I'd like to take the credit but I guess she's exhausted. Did the midwife come this morning?"

"Yes just after you left," she yawned, her head in her hands, unable to elaborate.

"So what did she say?" Charles pressed her for more information.

"Everything's normal...' Her voice sounded slightly vacant and he pressed her again.

"Molly?"

She snapped her head up to look at him, "What?"

"What did the midwife say?"

There was a slight pause as Molly gathered together her thoughts. "We're both doing well apparently. Mia was too sleepy so I didn't try and feed her ..." Her voice drifted off. When she spoke again, she changed the subject. "So what's plan A?" she asked, reaching out to stroke Mia's cheek tenderly. Looking up again at Charles, she caught the glint in his eye.

"Told you yesterday Molls, breast massage, works every time apparently," he smiled, reaching out to cup a breast in his hand.

"No!" She jumped up from the sofa, putting some space between them, surprising them both with the force of her reaction. "Don't touch me. Right now I couldn't bear it if you touched me!" Although she spoke the truth, her words came out far harsher than she'd intended and she inwardly cursed herself as his face fell.

"Molls I'm only trying to help," he said honestly as he ran a hand through his thick hair, proceeding to rub the nape of his neck, the way he always did when he was upset.

"I ...I'm sorry, that came out all wrong. I just..." She pulled her dressing gown around her, folding her arms across her breasts protectively, her actions undermining her words. "I'll go and have that bath then..." She muttered, retreating to the doorway, and he nodded, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging between them.

...

Molly returned forty minutes later having bathed and dressed, feeling almost human again. She'd lain in the bath for a good twenty minutes, a warm flannel on each breast, and had managed to squeeze some milk from them both. The result being that her breasts were less swollen and tender. Charles was pacing the lounge with Mia. She was now wide awake in his arms and crying, a consequence of him having changed her and her realising that she was still hungry. He glanced over at Molly as she entered the room, instantly apologising. "I'm sorry, she really needs feeding."

"It's ok. Just give me a minute. I'm gonna give these a try," Molly waved a pack of nipple shields in his direction before sitting down on the sofa. She proceeded to undo her blouse and nursing bra, before placing a shield over her nipple.

"Ok hand her over," she plonked the nursing cushion down on her lap and motioned to Charles to hand Mia over. He did as she requested and Molly positioned Mia so that they were chest to chest, Mia's nose opposite her nipple. Molly took a deep breath, bringing Mia onto her nipple, and Mia immediately began to fuss, the soft silicone material of the shield completely alien to her. "Shit! I don't think I can do this." Molly looked up at Charles, who had taken his place beside her on the sofa, her eyes immediately bright with unshed tears.

"Molly, you don't have to. No one's forcing you to do this. It's your choice completely."

"I know but I really want to, it's what's best for her," she looked down at the crying infant in her arms and peeled the nipple shield off, suddenly determined, trying to ignore the pain as Mia clamped onto her nipple and began to guzzle greedily.

"Ok?" Charles asked, his voice a little hesitant.

"Kind of," Molly answered, watering down her response, "It stings a little."

"You might want to try rubbing a little breast milk into your nipples between feeds. It's meant to help heal cracked nipples."

Molly smiled up at him, clearly impressed, "The midwife said the same. So what - you're some kind of breastfeeding guru as well as a baby whisperer now are you? Or did Rebecca go through this too?"

"Nah, Rebecca didn't really breastfeed. She expressed her milk at first, then tried once or twice but gave up saying it was too difficult - what with Sam being premature and everything."

"Oh," Molly murmured quietly, "So how d'you know all this stuff?"

He stood up, his hand resting on top of the sofa, as he leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "It's in all those books you bought Molly. You might want to try reading them again," he winked, backing swiftly away from her, before she could retaliate.

She contented herself with poking her tongue out at him, "Hmm...reading...chance would be a fine thing Charles James!"

He hovered in the doorway, his arms folded, relieved at least that her mood had improved, "So what d'you want for lunch then?"

"Nothing much...a sandwich will do...oh and an apple... and a yoghurt thanks."

He nodded and turned on his heel heading for the kitchen, his mouth breaking out into a broad grin as he heard her cry out somewhat sheepishly.

"Wouldn't say no to a big piece of chocolate cake your mum brought round either."

...

Thirty minutes later.

Charles sat on the sofa besides Molly, holding Mia up against his shoulder as he rubbed her back firmly. She was sleepy and full, having managed to feed from both of her mum's breasts. Molly leaned forward, picking up the apple from the tray of food he'd bought her and took a bite. A thought occurred to her. "You still ain't told me... why you were so long... this morning," she mumbled between bites.

"I nipped into that estate agent, booked a viewing for the weekend," he smiled, breathing in the scent of his daughter as she nestled into the crook of his neck contentedly.

"Oh about that. D'you think now's a good time to even consider moving? I mean we've only just had a baby..." Her voice reflected her sudden anxiety about the whole thing.

"Yes...yes I do actually Molly. I told you yesterday. I want us to have a place we can call our own. Sooner rather than later."

She looked down at the apple in her hand, knowing she was on the verge of tears again. "Well I don't think it's such a good idea right now."

He couldn't help it, sighing slightly, loath to accept her change of heart, given that she'd been bubbling over with enthusiasm the day before. "You seemed dead keen yesterday. Why've you changed your mind?" He probed her gently.

A silent tear rolled down her check, and she wiped it away in frustration, wondering why on earth she was so weepy. She turned away from him slightly, "I ... I just don't think I can cope with it right now." He didn't say anything, quietly contemplating her words. They didn't make sense, the Molly he knew had always coped with whatever life threw at her. Still, he knew better than to challenge her right now, resolving instead to broach the subject again another day. He hugged Mia to him as he watched Molly pick up the tray and take it out to the kitchen.

He placed Mia in the Moses basket sound asleep, drawing the baby blanket up over her body and tucking it in around her, before following Molly out to the kitchen. She was at the kitchen sink beginning to wash up. He took his place behind her, bringing his hands to her upper back, massaging her gently either side of her neck, trying to ease the knots he felt beneath his fingers. He felt her relax slightly and he swept her hair to one side, dropping a light kiss onto her shoulder.

"Molls leave it," he ordered, "Mia's asleep. Let's make the most of it. Come on bed." She stiffened in his hold momentarily before spinning around to face him.

"For fuck's sake Charles give me a bleedin' break will you! I only gave birth four days ago!" She hurled at him, seething openly, unable to think straight and completely misinterpreting what he'd said.

He looked at her, the horror on his face reflecting her own. "Christ Molly I didn't mean that! I ...I just meant we should try and sleep when Mia's sleeps that's all. Give me some bloody credit please!"

He backed away from her heading for the kitchen door, hurt and deeply disappointed that she could believe that of him. Lost in his own thoughts, he was unable to prevent the parting words that rushed from his lips in anger even as he took in her tears, "What the hell is wrong with you today? I'm not your bloody punchbag!"

He paused halfway down the hallway, biting on his lower lip and shaking his head slightly, it suddenly having dawned on him that four days in she must have the baby blues. It would explain the mood swings at least. Aware that she'd followed him and that she needed him now more than ever, he turned around holding his arms out, his anger having dissipated. She threw herself against him. "I'm so sorry...I ...I think it's my hormones, I guess it's the baby blues," she sniffed into his chest, as he enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, I just figured that one out," He murmured, brushing his lips against her hair. "Come on sweetheart let it all out." She clung on to him, her arms around his waist, as she wept and he whispered soothing and comforting words into her hair. As she grew quieter, his tone became authoritative. "Molly I'm cancelling two section's visit tonight. They can see Mia some other time. Right now you need to rest."

For the second time in as many days she didn't argue. "Yes Boss," she said simply.

 **A/N Sorry there has been a delay in updating this - due to a house full of illness and the writing wobbles on my part. I have to confess I'm finding it hard to write this - being unsure as to what people really want to read in this kind of story - ie am I being too graphic on the trials and tribulations of babyhood or not enough? I have a few half written chapters and had meant this chapter to include two section's visit but yet again I chickened out. I seem to have a real mental blank when it comes to including them. Hats off to those writers who include the lads seamlessly. Rest assured this story, if I manage to really get going with it, will not be a day by day account. I just feel that the early days of having a baby needed covering in more detail hence this chapter. I hope it came across as realistic. Anyway enough of my waffle, as ever thanks for your reviews on the last chapter and please let me know your thoughts on this one**.

 **Oh and to any mothers to be out there, breastfeeding really does get easier and can be a real joy - honest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday 20th October 2018 - Mia 8 days and counting**

Charles James awoke suddenly, somewhere in his subconscious it registering that he was cold and that his position on the very edge of the king size bed was in fact not the most comfortable. He fumbled around in the darkness feeling for the alarm clock on the bedside chest, groaning slightly when he found it and noted the time. 7am. He mentally calculated he'd been asleep a grand total of four hours since accompanying Molly to bed at 9pm the night before. Still, it was an improvement on the previous night - that had been three and half hours max.

His fingers groped for the light switch, flicking it on and immediately dimming it so as not to wake the other two occupants of the bed - his wife and the high-performance, sleep-deprivation device she'd given birth to some eight days before. He sat up rubbing his eyes and noting the crick in his neck. He rolled his head around in circles trying to relieve it before glancing over at Molly. She was lying curled up in a foetal position, half way down the bed again, as far over as she could be without falling out - although she had the added luxury of the empty cot rammed up against her side which would prevent such an eventuality. Something Charles had not had the pleasure of, as he recalled falling out of the bed in the early hours. Something he hadn't done since being a young child unless of course you counted being inebriated in his late teens. On this occasion he'd hit his head on Mia's car seat. The latter having been dumped there after returning from a desperate drive at 1 am to try and get Mia back off to sleep when all else had failed.

Turning his attention to his daughter, he noted with some envy that she was flat out in the middle of the bed, sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag, her lips raised in the hint of a smile, apparently oblivious to another night of hell that she'd put her parents through. To be completely fair though, once her parents had finally succumbed to the temptation to leave her in their bed after she'd dropped off to sleep on Molly's breast following a feed at 2 am, she hadn't woken again until 5am for another one before drifting off again to sleep. It wasn't her fault then that sleep hadn't come quite so easily to either Charles or Molly between the times - both of them paranoid that they'd either roll on Mia in their sleep or make her overheated. Hence, their awkward sleeping positions and the fact that the duvet had ended up in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the bed, covering neither of them.

Charles moved closer to Mia lifting her into his arms and holding her against his chest, taking care not to wake her. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up yawning, his precious bundle still in his arms, and padded slowly around to the other side of the bed, pausing by the bedroom window. He tweaked back the curtain slightly, looking out. There were no signs of life in the cul-de-sac, not suprising since their immediate neighbours had teenagers well versed in the art of lying-in at the weekend until midday or beyond. Right now, he envied them too. He cuddled his daughter to him whispering in her ear. "Congratulations Miss Mia James it's only taken you a week to worm your way into the matrimonial bed." A faint smile tugged at his lips as she sighed contentedly in her sleep as if in response. He kissed her briefly before laying her down gently on her back in the cot. Leaning in, he reached down to stroke her face, "Just so you know though baby girl, you may have won the first battle but you haven't won the war!" This time she smiled in her sleep and he grinned at her apparent impudence, before backing away from the cot relieved that she'd stayed asleep at least for the time being.

He got back into bed, gently shaking Molly by the shoulder, noting with concern that she was shivering, the temperature having dropped sharply in the last couple of days. She woke with a start, turning over looking for Mia, her hand wandering frantically across the bedsheet in panic, her first thoughts that she'd hurt her. "What? Where's Mia?" she mumbled, her eyes squinting in the dimmed light.

"Shush, it's ok. She's back in the cot," Charles reassured her, pulling her gently towards him. He reached out for the duvet dragging it over them both, before slumping flat back down on the bed. Molly instantly rolled on her side nestling into him already half asleep again and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, before kissing the top of her head gently. Within minutes he, like his wife, was sound asleep.

...

8.30am

Nearly an hour and half later, Charles awoke again to find Molly sitting up in bed feeding Mia on the nursing cushion. He rubbed the corners of his eyes and blinked a few times, before rolling on to his side and propping his head up with his hand, his elbow on the mattress. He noted with relief that some colour had returned to her cheeks.

"Hey," Molly said softly, glancing at him.

"Hey yourself," he replied, his voice husky and heavy with sleep.

"Come here," she offered him a tentative smile patting the space beside her. He did as she asked, plumping his pillow up against the head board and sitting up, pleasantly surprised when she immediately reached out to touch his face with her hand, her fingers tracing his stubled jawline. He automatically turned his face towards her and her eyes held his, silently apologising. "I love you," she murmured, remembering in that moment that she hadn't told him for a while, lost in a dense fog of the baby blues, that looked, this morning at least, like it had lifted. Despite another night of sleep deprivation, she felt better than she had done in days. He nodded in acknowledgement of her words and took her hand in his own kissing it gently before letting go and pulling the duvet up around them again.

"How's she doing?" he asked, dropping a tender kiss down on to her shoulder.

"She's good."

"And you?"

"Better, though they're still sore," she gestured to her breasts.

"Good...I mean not good that they're still sore but that at least you're not..." he hesitated unsure whether to continue.

"What not screaming at you like some mad woman possessed?" she smiled at him sheepishly, her thoughts recalling the last few days.

"Well I wasn't going to say that but ..." he shrugged his shoulders, "if you say so then yes."

They both laughed before she dropped her gaze still full of remorse, the reality of her behaviour hitting home.

"I'm sorry I know I've been really awful to you these last few days and I..." her voice faltered, "Well it beats me why you ain't buggered off to your parents or something."

He tilted her chin up and leaned in pressing his forehead against hers briefly. "Molly James, why the hell would I do that?" he murmured, lifting his head, his eyes meeting hers.

"Because two nights ago I threw the bleedin' breast pump at you?"

"So?"

"Well, you've still got a red mark between your eyebrows where it hit you."

"It'll go and anyway I've got to hand it to you it was a bloody good aim. Anyone would think you were in the army," he winked.

"I ...I didn't think it would actually hit you, I thought you'd duck," she murmured feebly.

"I know. But it was 3am and I was kind of comatose."

She bit on her lip, mumbling an apology, before offering up another of her sins, her face blushing bright red in the process. "And since then I've threatened to cut off your bits and boil them."

He lifted up the duvet, his hand moving to his groin area to check they were still there. "But you haven't have you, they're still attached."

She sneaked a glance at him and he smiled, his eyes telling her that it didn't matter, that she was forgiven. She continued, nonetheless, feeling the need to get things of her chest. "Yeah well you've had to sit through countless episodes of 'One Born Every Minute' with me crying my eyes out..." She put her hand up to stop him interrupting, "And don't even try and tell me now that you didn't mind."

He let out a deep sigh. "Actually, yep you're right, that was absolute hell, worse thing you've ever done in fact... So if you don't mind I think I will be off for a bit of respite." He shifted his position, turning his back on her, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Molly giggled too, grabbing hold of his arm with her free hand and pulling him back to face her.

"Charles stop! Please..." she managed to contain her laughter, knowing she wasn't finished. "This is serious." Her voice was almost inaudible as she uttered her absolute worst sin, "You've told me over and over again since Mia was born how brilliantly I'm doing and how much you love me and I ain't told you anywhere near enough and for that I'm really sorry." A lone tear rolled down her check and Charles cupped her head in his hands, brushing the moisture away with his thumb.

He leaned in to kiss her, pausing to murmur against her lips, "You've told me twice actually, but if you count just now then three times. Though you can tell me again if you're feeling bad about it."

She did just that before surrendering her lips to his.

...

Ten minutes later Charles pushed the bedroom door open with his hip. After sharing a kiss and a cuddle with Molly, he'd been downstairs to make them both a hot drink, returning with a mug of tea for her and a mug of coffee for himself. He placed his mug on his bedside chest before leaning across Molly and placing her mug on hers. Having done so, he sat back down next to her on the bed.

"Thanks," she mouthed, before easing Mia off her left breast and moving her around so that she could latch on to the other. She bit on her lip as Mia did so, her right nipple slightly more sore than her left.

Once Mia was settled, Molly reached out for her mug and picked it up, noticing the property details of the cottage underneath a book she'd abandoned. She took a sip of her tea, before looking at Charles pensively.

"Is that ok?" He gestured to her mug.

"Yeah it's fine thanks. Just wondering...when was that viewing for the cottage?"

"Today at 11.30. Why? Have you changed your mind, d'you want to take a look?"

"Yes but didn't you cancel the appointment?"

He shook his head, smirking,"Nope. Why would I? You're female, I knew you'd change your mind."

"Good," she ignored his jibe and put her mug down. Picking up the details, she began to scan over them.

"Actually... before you get stuck into those... there's something else we need to talk about ...last night," Charles mumbled between sipping his coffee.

Molly looked over at him in alarm, her face growing paler by the second as she stammered over her words, "Why? ... What? Did...did...I do something else to you in my sleep?" Fear rising in her that heaven forbid she might actually have lashed out at him or something.

Charles knew more or less what she was thinking,"No!" he sought to reassure her before teasing, putting his own spin on her words, "Actually the chance would be a fine thing, anytime you do feel like touching me in my sleep then be my guest."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned at her, "Just joking Molls honest."

"What then?"

"Well..." he hesitated, wondering if what he was about to say would land him in trouble. He rushed the words out. "I don't think, no matter how desperate we get, we should make a habit of having Mia in bed with us.

"Yeah you're right. Neither do I."

"Really?" Charles frowned as much in surprise as anything. "Come on Molls, at least argue the toss with me."

"No you're right. We were both paranoid we were gonna squash her. You even fell out of the bleedin' bed ..." He began to shake his head in denial, clearly embarrassed, but she immediately pulled him up on it. "Don't deny it - I heard you swearing like a trooper as you hit your head on that bleedin' car seat. And you've now got another red mark here," She touched his right temple and it registered with him that the spot was quite tender.

He was about to speak but she continued, "Oh and in my desperation to keep away from her, I bashed my head on the cot an' all. Right..." She paused as she lifted his fingers to her crown and he could feel a small lump, "here."

"Ouch!" he grimaced in sympathy, before looking down at Mia in Molly's hold. She was sucking happily at Molly's breast and he stroked her tiny hand gently. "Take a look at her. Whoever said appearances can be deceptive got it spot on. She looks so angelic doesn't she. No-one would believe she's managed to cause us both actual bodily harm in the space of one night without even trying." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Still, like I said Molls, she's you through and through!"

...

Charles parked the Audi up on a patch of rough ground just past the cottage at 11.50am; the Jameses fashionably late as usual when not in work mode. A combination, on this occasion, of Mia wanting to be fed and then them getting lost. The sat nav having given up the ghost a few miles back. It was situated in a tiny hamlet at the end of a single track lane with only an old farmhouse and a couple of other cottages for neighbours. About as far removed from Molly's childhood haunt of East Ham as possible and as Dave Dawes would so eloquently put it 'at the arse end of nowhere.'

Molly craned her head past Charles to look out the window. "It's a bit out in the sticks innit ?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. We're only a few miles off the A303 and there's a country pub out on the main road half a mile back. If you ask me the location's perfect!

"Main road," Molly snorted, "That's stretching it a bit! Well you gonna get out then and take a look? That poor bugger's probably been waiting a good half an hour I expect." She motioned to the estate agent who was leaning against the five bar gate to the side of the property holding his mobile up in the air trying to get a signal.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No, you go and do your height test thingy and if it passes come and get me. There's no point in getting Mia out of the car if it's a non-starter..." Molly paused, sighing wistfully, then murmured quietly, "It looks really lovely."

Charles leaned over slightly towards Molly, pecking her on the cheek, one hand on the door handle. "Ok if you're sure?" he hesitated, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I'm positive. I don't want to go in, fall in love with it, only for you to bash your nut on the beams as we go round and tell me it's no good."

He nodded, opened the car door and crossed the lane walking towards the agent. Molly watched the two men shake hands and Charles follow the agent inside the property.

...

Same Day - 3.00pm

Charles strolled into the lounge carrying a glass of water for Molly and a mug of coffee for himself. He put both drinks down on the coffee table, before checking on Mia. She was fast asleep in the Moses basket having recently been fed. Charles plonked himself down on the sofa next to Molly, lifting her legs into his lap as she adjusted her position slightly. "You finished?" he asked, gesturing to the pen and paper in her hand.

"Nearly, just give us another minute." Molly mumbled, a pen lid in her mouth as she scribbled another note down onto the paper.

He leaned forward and picked up the mug of coffee, blowing on it briefly before taking a sip. Putting it back down on the table, he proceeded to pick up another piece of paper full of his own jottings. "You've not sneaked a peek at my list have you?"

"No!" Molly recapped the pen, before throwing it onto the coffee table. "I'm more than capable of making me own thanks."

"Ok. Ready?"

"Yep. What d'you want first a pro or a con?"

"Either."

"Ok. I'll start with a pro - it's really beautiful from the outside."

"Agreed..." Charles ticked a note off on his list. I've got that one as well. Give me another."

"There's a log burner in the lounge."

"Yep - got that one too. How about a con then?"

Molly cast her eyes up and down the list. "Here's one - it's really isolated. Miles from a Starbucks, Top Shop and even a Tesco Express."

"Really...that's a con?" Charles raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "I've got that down as a pro. Ok...give me another one then."

"Er...another pro...it's got one of them stable door thingys at the back."

"So?"

"Well it's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Charles rolled his eyes. "Next?"

"There's a horseshoe above the front door."

"And?"

"Well they're lucky ain't they? I reckon it's a sign."

"What d'you mean a sign?"

"That we should make an offer. You're a great believer in lady luck and all that stuff."

"Molls we're not gonna make an offer just because it's got a lucky horseshoe above the front door. We've got to weigh it all up - pros and cons. What else have you got?"

"The name - Apple Tree Cott..."

"Molls!" He interrupted this time, clearly exasperated. "When I suggested we write up a list of pros and cons I meant things like whether it looked structurally sound, whether it needed a lot of work doing to it and whether the rooms were a decent size. That kind of thing."

"Well pardon me Kevin McCloud!" Charles' eyes widened and she pouted. "Yes I do know who he is!" She grabbed his list taking a quick peek, before he swiped it back off her laughing as she droned on in a bored and monotonous voice ."It looks structurally sound, the rooms are a decent size and there's no signs of any damp." She paused, then continued, her voice normal again. "It's got a garden full of fruit trees and a vegetable patch."

"Since when did you ever do any gardening?"

"I weed thanks very much!" Molly glared at Charles, "Anyway those fruit trees will come in handy later on when your daughter has started on solids. I can purée to my heart's content."

"Ok fair enough. Next?"

"A con. The kitchen"

"What's wrong with the kitchen? It's a great size. I've got that down as a pro."

"It's not the size, it's the units. It's all a bit late 80s innit?"

"How the hell would you know you weren't even born then?"

"Alright grandad, keep your hair on, give me one from your list then."

"Ok...er..." Charles glanced down his list, "a pro - it's got a satellite dish."

Molly's mouth dropped open, feinging indignation, and she whacked him playfully with her piece of paper. "Charles James - you bleedin' hypocrite! That's hardly essential!"

"Come on Molls - how can you say that? I need my Skysports as much as the next man!"

"Yeah well in that case I'll need a new kitchen!"

"We'll see," Charles admitted grudgingly. "Ok give me another con."

"Hang on," Molly paused, her eyes scanning her list again. "Oh yeah. Here's one. It's a biggy - actually the more I think about it, the more I reckon it might even be a deal breaker for me."

"What?" Charles glanced over at her nervously. If the truth be told, he was more than a little in love with the place and desperately hoping she felt the same. Only his military training forcing him to hold back and engage in this particular exercise.

"The ceiling and beams in the master bed..."

"What's wrong with them?" Charles smiled, relaxing slightly, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"They're not low enough - they give your nut ample clearance."

"And your point is?" he continued to feign ignorance, playing along with her game.

"Well I ain't gonna be able to banish you to that outbuilding at night."

Without warning, Charles grabbed Molly's hands, pulling them up behind her head and holding them in place one-handed. He began to tickle her relentlessly, "Really? he grinned, "And that's a con? D'you want to reconsider that?"

"No...stop...absolutely not..." she squealed between laughter, struggling to free herself. "Charles, please... Ouch," she yelped, as her body reminded her that she'd recently given birth.

He stopped immediately, his face filled with regret as he realised he'd hurt her. "Shit sorry Molls." He let go of her hands, moving to cup her face gently with his own. "You ok?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. She nodded and he bent his head to kiss her briefly, before pulling away slightly to look at her. "Ok so tell me what you really think...about the cottage I mean." His eyes searched hers, anxious to know what she really thought.

"I ...I love it," she said honestly, "You?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Me too."

...

 **A/N many thanks for your kind reviews on this story. I'm glad it wasn't just me who had a bra full of cabbage leaves in the early days. Please tell me that myself and OH were not the only ones who'd said we wouldn't have baby in our bed, then proceeded to do just that out of sheer desperation, then getting no sleep anyway for fear of rolling on our dear offspring!**

 **I've faffed around with this chapter for too long but if I don't press publish now I never will. I wanted to get back to a happier vibe whilst still trying to give a flavour of how Molly's been feeling coping with a newborn and the horrible baby blues**.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry it's been a while and I'm not sure if anyone is still remotely interested in this. Whilst this chapter was one of the first I wrote, I held off publishing it as I wanted to cover 2 section's visit. Writing about them still evades me - have a half written chapter but it's all 'a bit shit' - and not being able to finish it has knocked my confidence a bit. There's been some brilliant writing from others on here in recent months. Anyway thanks to those who pm'd etc enquiring about the story. Here's the next chapter.

Wednesday 21st November 2018 - 9.15 am

Mia - 5 weeks and counting

Charles wandered into the lounge carrying a glass of orange juice and a plateful of toast for Molly. He found her, showered and dressed, sat on the sofa with Mia balanced a little too precariously on her lap. His daughter was sucking on a fist and wearing only a nappy. Molly was about to feed her again, trying to undo the top button of her blouse and needing both hands to do so. Nearly six weeks on, Molly was breastfeeding on demand. The first fortnight had been difficult, not to mention painful at times, and there'd been plenty of crying - both mother and daughter. Molly had perservered though and, overnight two weeks in, it had become second nature just as the midwife and health visitor had promised, even if feeding Mia on demand was exhausting. Despite the tiredness that threatened to engulf Molly at times, she was doing well - their baby was gaining weight and thriving - and Molly felt she'd made the right choice. Aside from the health benefits, she loved the closeness it afforded them both and the skin to skin contact, not to mention the convenience. Charles helped out in the only way he could, insisting on doing domestic chores and preparing most of the meals, not forgetting looking after Mia including the occasional night feed with expressed milk when Molly was on her knees and would let him.

Right now, he could see Molly was having difficulty - the floral, silk blouse being one she'd had in her wardrobe a while but hadn't worn before. Consequently, the button holes were still taut and didn't allow for any give. He placed Molly's breakfast on the coffee table and automatically reached his arms out for Mia.

"Here, let me hold her," he insisted, immediately lifting her from Molly's lap before sitting down on the wooden surface opposite his wife. He held Mia in front of him, supporting her head in one hand and her bottom with the other, rubbing her button nose lightly with his. Molly, meanwhile, took the opportunity to take a sip of the orange juice and a bite of the toast. "Thanks," she said, her voice muffled as she chewed the latter. She continued to unbutton the blouse, smiling across at her husband as he made faces and cooed at their daughter - his tone warm and animated.

"What time d'you have to be at base?" Molly asked, holding her arms out for Mia, having undone her top sufficiently.

Charles placed a gentle kiss on Mia's forehead before answering. "11.00," he said, ignoring Molly's outstretched arms, concentrating instead on the small bundle in his own, unwilling to part company just yet. He'd been back at work three weeks; both of them having made the decision that she would have the lion's share of the parental leave and he'd have the two weeks paternity. It was hard though, he missed them both so much during the day - his head filled with thoughts of what his daughter would be doing and the milestones he'd probably miss by not being there. He supposed he should be grateful though; the fact that HM Forces weren't engaged in or committed to any hostile military action overseas meant that hopefully he'd see far more of Mia than he had of Sam during his first few years. Molly also tried to include him as much as she could, sending him text messages and photos every now and again when she had time and remembered. Still, it didn't stop Charles seizing any opportunity he had for a cuddle with his daughter, causing Molly to jokingly grumble from time to time that he has 'spoiling' her.

He looked over at Molly. She'd dropped her hands down into her lap and was now checking the contents of Mia's changing bag, having resigned herself to the fact that he wasn't going to hand Mia over any time soon. His eyes roamed over her appreciatively as he took in her appearance. She'd done her make up for once and washed her hair. It was loose and wavy, tumbling past her shoulders just the way he liked it. Her blouse gaped open, revealing a pretty, lace-trimmed nursing bra instead of the usual drop-cup, plain efforts she usually wore. Gone, too, were the over-sized T-shirts and baggy sweatpants she'd adopted since giving birth. Instead, were the silk blouse and a black A line skirt a size or so up from the norm. Although not back to her pre-pregnancy weight, she was on the way. In the back of his mind, Charles vaguely recalled she was meeting up with his sister-in-law; it would explain her appearance. He cleared his throat and sought confirmation, complimenting her in the process, "You look beautiful. You seeing Ellie today?"

Molly looked across at him smiling, "Thanks. Yep in Bath. We're gonna have an early lunch then do some Christmas shopping," she confirmed, before shaking her head and laughing as his eyes lit up at her plans. "No Charles not for you! So there'll be no use sneaking a peek in any bags I bring home." He feigned indignation, shaking his head in denial and opened his mouth to speak before clamping it shut again as Molly waved a finger at him. "Don't you dare deny it, I know exactly what you're like! And anyway, I've got the best hiding place this year so don't even bother snooping. You'll be wasting your time. You ain't gonna find a thing!" She grinned triumphantly.

Charles did too. "So you'll admit you've bought me something already then?"

She looked at him completely bemused. "ER HELLO, when have I had the chance to go out with Little-Miss-I-Must-Be-Permanently-Attached-To-My-Mum's-Boobs here?"

Charles glanced down at his baby daughter, musing quietly under his breath, yet emphasising every single word. "You Miss Mia James are one lucky little lady!"

Molly glared at him, "Oi, I heard that!"

"What? I told Mia, luckily there's always Internet shopping, you're pretty good at that."

"Yeah right!"

He was about to protest his 'innocence', but thought better of it. "I take it Ellie's bringing Amelia too?"

"Yes she's desperate to see 'Meemee' again."

Charles cocked his head slightly to one side as he repeated the name, "Meemee?"

"Yep. Amelia calls Mia 'Meemee'. Either can't or won't say Mia and now it's stuck with the rest of them apparently. Even Tom refers to her as Meemee."

"Oh right...cute I s'pose...in an Amelia James kind of way," Charles smiled, placing yet another kiss on Mia, this time on her exposed tummy, complete with sound effects. Mia flayed out her arms and cooed happily.

Molly instantly felt the let-down reflex in response to Mia's voice and beckoned with her hand. Her patience finally having run out. "Come on stop hogging my daughter! Hand her over!"

"OUR Daughter!" Charles corrected, as he reluctantly relinquished his hold, placing Mia in Molly's arms at last. He watched as Mia instinctively turned her head, snuggling into Molly's nursing bra, open mouthed. She whined in protest, the cotton material not what she was expecting and clearly not to her taste.

"Sorry baby girl, hang about," Molly murmured, removing a breast pad and freeing a breast from its confines. Almost immediately, a jet of breast milk squirted Mia full in the eye. She grimaced slightly, automatically blinking the milk away, before continuing to root around for Molly's nipple. "Oh bollocks," Molly swore loudly, looking for a muslin square, then smiled sheepishly at Charles as he passed her one, his eyebrows raised. "Sorry," she said pulling a face, remembering each other's promise to curtail their swearing in front of Mia and Sam. Although obviously some time off yet, neither Molly or Charles wanted Mia's first words to be of the more 'colourful' variety. Charles shrugged his shoulders, feeling somewhat resigned and slightly hypocritical, neither of them doing particularly well on that score. He continued his silent observations, watching as Molly adjusted Mia's position on her lap and delicately wiped her face. Moments later, he stole a peak at his watch then stood up to leave. Molly looked up, her subconscious finally registering that he was wearing his jacket. "You off already?" Thought you didn't have to leave 'till later?" she queried, somewhat disappointed, having mentally calculated they'd have another hour together before he left. She returned to the task in hand, trying not to dwell on the fact that his paternity leave was over, that she really missed him when he wasn't around.

He bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Just nipping down to the corner shop. Won't be long," he promised, pulling away but not before noticing how Molly's right breast continued to spray milk all over Mia.

"What for?" Molly asked, giving up and tossing the cloth onto the coffee table. She settled Mia down cupping the back of her daughter's head in her hand and bringing her close to her breast so that she could latch on when there was a lull in the flow. Seconds later, Mia was sucking greedily; her eyes wide-open, her small hand fisted against Molly's breast possessively. Molly smiled down at her daughter, before glancing up at her husband.

"Charles?" she prompted.

He couldn't help himself. His mouth broke into a mischievous grin as he looked down at Molly's chest pointedly. "Er...we've run out of milk." The irony wasn't lost on her and she swatted him playfully on the thigh before they both broke out into laughter.

...

An hour later

Molly pulled her seat belt across her body and clicked it into place, before turning to look up at Charles. He was standing by the driver's side of the Audi, one arm resting on the roof of the car, the other on the open door frame.

"So what time d'you think you'll be home?" he asked.

"Probably half six. Ellie's gonna have to pick the kids up from school but I'll mooch around the shops some more if I ain't too cream-crackered. I'm not leaving things to the last minute this year... Oh and I might pop in to your mum's for a cuppa."

Charles' face fell reflecting his obvious disappointment. "Molls if you pop in and see mum you won't be home until half nine at the earliest. She'll monopolise Mia for an hour, insist you stay until dad gets back and then press you to have dinner with them."

"No I won't stay long. I promise." She glanced at her watch. "Look I need to go and so do you." Molly motioned for him to move as she pulled on the door handle to close the door. He stepped backwards out of the way but seconds later tapped on the window as she started the engine. She allowed the window to open, mildly irritated.

"What?"

"Look after my baby won't you, bring her home in one piece." He couldn't help but snigger.

She looked at him bemused - it was a given surely. What did he think she was going to do? Forget she'd got Mia and leave her in some shop somewhere? Seconds later, the penny dropped. The car. He was referring to the bloody car. His flippin' pride and joy. _Bleedin' typical._

"I'll try my best," she replied, her voice loaded with sarcasm as she pressed the switch causing the electric window to rise. She deliberately crunched the gears as she put it into reverse and smiled sweetly at him through the pane of glass. Charles winced in response whilst stepping back again to allow her to reverse down the driveway and out onto the road. He followed her, gesturing for her to stop and she did so pulling up by the kerb.

The window descended again. "Now what?" she grumbled, as he moved to the driver's side.

"Sorry," he said simply, leaning in through the open window. A hand sneaked around her neck as he brushed her lips with his, fending off any verbal retaliation. The kiss was tender and sweet and she found herself responding to it, kissing him back, returning his affection. Eventually, she pulled away, "I've really gotta go. Otherwise I'll be late." Charles stood upright but made no effort to move away. Instead, he ran his fingers through his thick, dark curls, the other hand on his hip, looking at the ground and shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He was biting on his lower lip, clearly something troubling him.

"Charles!" The sound of her voice tore him from his thoughts and he looked over at her, slightly sheepish.

He rushed the words out, stumbling over them, inadvertently revealing 'exactly' what was on his mind. "Er...erm have...have you made an appointment for your sex week check yet?"

Molly instantly broke out into laughter.

"What's funny? There's nothing funny about that." He glared at her, completely unaware of his Freudian slip.

"Charles you said SEX week check. I take it you meant my SIX week check?"

His cheeks flushed bright red and he dropped his gaze again. "Well, have you?" he murmured, mentally reproaching himself for asking, knowing how shallow he must sound but wanting to know nonetheless.

"Yes," she said simply, now lost in her own thoughts.

...

Same day - 12.15pm

Freddie's Fun Factory, a paradise for toddlers and young children, was situated on a trading estate outside of Bath. Various ball pits, slides, play nets and tubes were spread out over two floors and competed for under-12s' attention. A safe enough environment, where exhausted mums and dads could slump down on sofas, facing the apparatus, pretending to mind their children whilst really succumbing to some much needed 'respite'.

It was here that Molly and Ellie had convened for lunch. A late plea from Ellie, caused by a persistent toddler who'd worn her down within minutes of getting into the car that morning. Ellie and Molly now sat eating lunch at a table in the toddler area whilst Amelia, the toddler in question, sprawled herself out on her tummy on an adjacent sofa. She was trying to engage her baby cousin Mia in 'conversation', whilst at the same time 'decorating' Mia's car seat with brightly coloured plastic balls.

Ellie looked guiltily at Molly. "I'm sorry, I bet this wasn't what you had in mind when I suggested lunch."

"It's fine by me. I used to bring me siblings to places like this all the time when mum and dad needed some weekend R&R," Molly winked.

Ellie laughed, Molly's euphemism not lost on her. 'So how's the house purchase coming on?"

"Good I think. The survey's being done next week. Just hoping it don't throw a spanner in the works. I've really got my heart set on it now - never thought I'd be a country girl but then again never thought lots of things would happen and they have."

Ellie nodded smiling, taking in Molly's words. "And how's motherhood? You seem as though you've taken to it like a duck to water and Mia's clearly thriving."

"Thanks. I'm loving it even if I'm cream-crackered most of the time and the first couple weeks of breastfeeding were bleedin' awful. Why is it no-one ever tells you that your nipples will hurt like hell?"

"God knows! With Will, my nipples cracked really badly - felt like shards of glass the first week or so."

Molly shuddered involuntarily, the memory all too familiar and recent. "Snap! Weird though, two weeks in and I turned the corner, literally overnight. No pain, no problems with Mia latching on, no nothing ... Well apart from leaky boobs obviously."

"Mmm the joys of breastfeeding! It's not so bad with baby number two honest."

"I hope not. Though if we ever get round to doing it again and reproducing it'll be a minor miracle what with this Sleep-Stealing, Bed-Sharing, Natural-Contraceptive-Device here and me having no energy or inclination!" Molly sighed, glancing down briefly at her daughter to check on her. She was strapped in her car seat, surrounded by the plastic balls, and wide awake perfectly happy focusing on Amelia's face. Her older cousin was intent on showing her how to play with the toys attached to the handle of the car seat. Satisfied that Mia was content, Molly turned her attentions back to Ellie. "D'you mind if I ask you a personal question?" she murmured, slightly embarrassed.

Ellie smiled, hazarding a guess, before accurately voicing Molly's thoughts. "You want to know how soon afterwards Tom and I did it again?"

Molly blushed scarlet. "Yes. I'm sorry," she confirmed quietly. "It's just that I think Charles is feeling deprived. He asked me this morning if I'd booked my 'sex' week check so he's obviously thinking about it! Not sure where the hell he thinks I'm gonna get the energy from mind. I ain't even got the strength to lift my head off the pillow at night let alone spread my legs!"

Ellie couldn't help but laugh, "Molly he's male, he's not going to stop thinking about it just because you've had a baby!" She paused looking around her then leaned across the table to whisper. "Anyway in answer to your question - the first time round after Will's birth it was three weeks, sec..."

"THREE WEEKS! Blimey!" Molly's outburst attracted the attention of other mums nearby, causing a faint tinge of red to appear on Ellie's cheeks.

Ellie put a finger to her lips. "Shush!"

"Sorry...Three weeks..." Molly repeated the timescale slowly, her words almost inaudible, clearly in shock. "Thought you weren't supposed to do it that early. Risk of infection an' all that."

Pushing her plate to one side, Ellie cleared her throat. "Yeah well I'd finished bleeding by then. And I was feeling up for it, it was my idea. Tom was just so loving after Will's birth, couldn't do enough for me or Will. I wanted to connect with him again on a physical level. He told me we should wait but I wasn't having any of it. There was just something about him holding our newborn against his bare chest that..." she paused, smiling at the distant memory. "Well anyway, I practically seduced him. It was his fault, he shouldn't be so drop dead gorgeous. I fancied him like mad. Still do in fact!" She glanced down, rubbing her swollen abdomen, her brow furrowing slightly. "Which in part explains why I'm expecting baby number five. That and the fact that we've both been rubbish over the years when it comes to contraception! Not the done thing, when you consider he's a GP and I'm a trained nurse!"

Molly placed her hand on Ellie's arm. "But you're happy...'bout the baby I mean?"

"Absolutely! I've always wanted a big family and I couldn't wish for a better father for my children or husband for that matter. I adore Tom."

Ellie's words resonated with Molly and she responded without hesitation. "Mmm, I know what you mean. I feel exactly the same about Charles. I didn't think I could love him more but I do. He's been so supportive with everything."

Taking hold of Molly's hand, Ellie squeezed it gently."What is it with these James men? They get under your skin don't they? We're doomed Molly!" She laughed and Molly nodded, unable to speak, overly emotional all of a sudden.

Ellie noticed and changed direction, steering round to the original topic of conversation. "Are you worried about it?" she probed gently.

"I dunno... Maybe a little..."

"Why?"

Molly picked up a sweetener sachet that was on the table and began to fiddle with it. She took a deep breath, managing to vocalise what was bothering her the most, Ellie's earlier frankness having given her the encouragement to confide in her sister-in-law. "Well aside from me having no energy, what if it ain't the same? Our sex life has always been... well you know... " Her voice faltered, but Ellie got the general drift. "What if it ain't anymore..." She looked up at Ellie, anxiety clearly visible in her eyes. "What if he's disappointed? I mean let's face it after squeezing out a 8lb baby with a head the size of a bleedin' overgrown grapefruit it ain't gonna be the same down there!"

Ellie threw her head back and laughed, "Are you doing your pelvic floor exercises?

"Yes, even as we speak!" Molly winked, feeling better for having confessed all to her sister-in-law.

"Good! Now Molly listen. Charles adores you. I can't imagine him ever being disappointed where you're concerned. Look if I'm absolutely honest, it probably won't be perfect at first but it'll get better trust me. Don't feel pressured though, do it when you're up to it and it feels right. Just try not to make an issue of it though, ok?"

"Ok..."

"When you do feel like it have a small glass of wine. It'll help you relax and no it won't do Mia any harm. Might even make her sleep better - which will be handy!" Ellie laughed again before continuing."Oh and make sure Charles spoils you first, if you know what I mean..." It was her turn to wink and Molly was left in no doubt as to what she was referring to. "It'll be more comfortable that way. Breastfeeding has a lot to answer for."

"Right... thanks," Molly murmured, taking all Ellie's comments on board.

"Oh and one more thing DO NOT whatever you do fall into the trap of thinking that while you're breastfeeding you won't get pregnant! I know a couple of friends who've done that and found out the hard way!"

Molly began to giggle, knowing Will and his younger brother Archie were only a year or so apart.

"No Molls - not me! We were under no illusions - just couldn't be bothered with contraception!"

...

8.00pm

Molly made her way downstairs having fed Mia and settled her down to sleep. She found Charles in the kitchen at the worktop preparing dinner. They'd barely spoken to each other since she'd returned home - what with her sorting out Mia and him occupied with paperwork relating to a soldier's medical discharge then beginning to prep the evening meal. She wandered over to him, taking her place beside him, and picked up the vegetable peeler. He risked a glance down at her briefly, eyeing her cautiously, before averting his gaze and carrying on with what he was doing. She made a start on peeling the veg. Neither of them saying anything, an awkward silence stretching out between them. Just when it was becoming unbearable, she nudged him playfully with her hip and murmured, "By the way, I've got a bone to pick with you."

Charles knew what was coming. He'd been kicking himself on and off all day for his faux pas, not to mention wondering how to play things when she inevitably brought it up, and, more importantly, whether or not his bits would survive unscathed. Given that she didn't seem angry, he settled on an apology and attempted to dig himself out of the hole he'd dug earlier. "If it's about what I said this morning then I'm sorry, though if it's all the same to you, I'd sooner we left my bone out of it." He risked a wink at her, relieved to see a hint of a smile on her lips before her expression changed. "I was only thinking about your welfare honest. Nothing else. It just came out wrong," he added, lowering his voice.

She rolled her eyes meaningfully, not fooled for a second. "Cut the bull Bossman!"

He took the peeler and carrot from her, putting them down on the chopping board, before turning her to face him, holding her in place with his hands on her shoulders. "Ok...ok we both know that's a big fat lie. So shoot me Dawesy." He raised his arms in the air in a gesture of surrender before dropping them down to rest lightly on her shoulders again. She began to giggle and he continued, feeling reassured enough to confess his sins fully, given the lighthearted atmosphere between them. He took a lock of her hair in his fingers and began to play with it, avoiding her gaze. "Yes IT'S been on my mind. Yes I've been thinking about when you might want to do it again. And yes I know it hasn't been months and months yet and I really need to get a grip. But it's hard, you being all..."

Molly burst out laughing. Charles ruffled his hair, looking slightly embarrassed when he realised just what he'd said. His embarrassment didn't last long as he too saw the funny side. "Yeah well...therein lies the problem...and..." he smirked, thinking back further over his words, "maybe even the solution if I was 15 still... anyway...what I'm trying to say is I'm a typical male and...and you Molly James have to shoulder some of the blame here. So don't jump down my throat."

"Charles I ain't about to jump down your throat. But I guess we'd better talk about it." Her brow furrowed as a thought occurred to her and she put it into words,"You ain't feeling neglected are you? You do know how much I..."

"No I'm not feeling neglected," he interrupted her, smiling, "and yes I do know how much you love me."

A sigh escaped her, her relief evident. "Good...Ok, so go on then, how's it my fault?"

"Well...you shouldn't be so bloody desirable!"

"What?" she scoffed, her hands on his hips as she looked up at him wide-eyed, "with leaky boobs and a muffin top? I don't think so!"

Folding his arms across his chest, he cocked his head slightly to one side. His eyes roamed deliberately over her breasts, his face breaking out into a wide, wistful grin. "Molly James listen up! Firstly, I've always loved your boobs and trust me when I say right now they're fucking awesome..." He paused, enjoying the flush of red that began to spread across her cheeks as she took in his words, before adding, "And secondly, you do not have a muffin top!"

"I bleedin' well do," she murmured quietly, fixing her gaze on the floor.

"Molls..." he threw his arms up in the air in exasperation and sighed wearily, it registering that no matter what he said about her figure it would fall on deaf ears, "You've just had a baby - it's a slight mummy's tummy and perfectly normal. Anyway..." He pulled a face and crossed his fingers, realising he was on dangerous ground with his next question. "Seeing as it's out in the open, are you anywhere near getting your mojo back yet? Just so I know. I'm a tad worried about our water consumption." His half-joke a reference to the number of cold showers he'd resorted to taking in the last few days.

She shook her head slightly, before biting on her lower lip and smiling apologetically at him. "I'm sorry. Not quite yet. Can we just carry on as we are for now - kisses and cuddles - please? But trust me you and your 'bone' will be the first to know when I want it." She grinned mischievously, stealing a glance at the bulge in his jeans.

He let out a light laugh then tilted her head up to look at him. Their eyes met and she realised his demeanour had changed in an instant. "Molly take all the time you need. Kisses and cuddles are fine. Don't feel you have to do it because I want to. I can wait out. You know that don't you?" His voice was sincere and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he meant it.

"Yes," she said softly, "you know you're all kinds of wonderful don't you?" She leaned into him, her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, planting a gentle kiss on her head.

"Yep, absolutely," he murmured into her hair.

A faint smile graced them both.

...

A.N oh and another thing - anyone looking forward to Wednesday? ;)


End file.
